Sangre por sangre
by William the Just
Summary: En esta historia descubriremos porque los cuerpos de los heroes de Dracula´s curse para NES se encuentran en el coliseo del castillo como pudimos ver en Symphony of the night los fans de la serie así como un pasaje oscuro en la historia del clan Belmont.


Fanfic proyect: **CASTLEVANIA**

**SANGRE POR SANGRE**

"_De que le sirve al hombre ganar el mundo entero si se pierde así mismo"_

**Mateo 16:26**

**Capítulo I**

**Despertar**

Año del Señor 1497…

Habitaciones vacías, ventanas con rejas y un olor a herrumbre. Afuera, el manto infinito de un cielo nocturno cubierto por las nubes, que tan solo permitía el paso de algunos rayos de luna para iluminar la noche.

"Han pasado veinte años desde la última vez que desperté para enfrentar a mi Padre y sus huestes, creo por la nieve que cubre los prados en el exterior, los árboles desnudos del bosque cercano, y la sensación de frío intenso que se filtra por las grietas en la pared que estamos en invierno; si bien la baja temperatura no es algo que me moleste, algunas compañías si que me enfadan …al explorar las viejas ruinas del castillo familiar me he encontrado con que la hechicería oscura inherente del edificio sigue atrayendo a criaturas de lo mas detestables que han hecho de él su hogar. Me sorprende como los mortales pueden decir -el tiempo lo acostumbra a uno a todo- en poco más de un siglo jamás he logrado aprender a tolerar la cercanía de la maldad siendo que yo mismo soy una aberración a los ojos de los hombres.

El aroma refrescante de la sangre humana me arranco de mi letargo bruscamente no en sí porque precise alimentarme sino por la esencia "familiar" que alcanzo a percibir en el aroma a mortal que ronda por el castillo…Ahh!!... Sí…Belmont…y otros más con él…viejos conocidos. Aunque no solo se trata de un Belmont sino de tres, a uno le conozco bien, demasiado bien… tanto como se pueden conocer padre he hijo y su visita sería bien recibida si no fuera porque su presencia en el castillo es una señal de alarma y advierte de un peligro mortal para cuanto de bueno existe en el mundo; pero, ¿que podrá ser?…mi Padre no puede ser invocado en este tiempo, los astros no son propicios para su resurrección pero entonces…

Tal vez deba investigar que es lo que pasa pero antes he de alimentarme… Esta maldita sed…Olrox me proveerá de lo necesario para saciarla y entonces veré que pasa".

…………

**Capítulo II**

**La raíz del odio**

1492…

En el interior de una mansión en lo profundo del bosque se escuchaban fuertes gritos.

-¡William! ¡Johan! Dejen de pelear- gritaba una pequeña niña mientras sus hermanos mayores forcejeaban y se daban de puñetazos en el interior de la cocina.

Por fin la lucha cesó y el mayor de los muchachos derribo al otro de un puñetazo en el rostro que le reventó el labio superior y le dejo sangrando de la boca.

-Vez como eres débil y un bueno-para-nada, hasta necesitas que una niñita te defienda, me das lástima. Por eso Papá te ignora y jamás te lleva con él en sus viajes o a cazar al bosque, le avergüenza tenerte por hijo y a mí como hermano. ¡¿Cuando serás fuerte?!

El muchacho dio la vuelta y cuando se hubo alejado un par de metros, el chico que se encontraba caído en el suelo, en un acceso de rabia, tomo un cuchillo que estaba sobre la mesa y se lo arrojo por la espalda al mayor…

La pequeña soltó un alarido de terror cuando el cuchillo se incrusto en la espalda de su hermano mayor y herido, cayo al suelo gritando de dolor, mientras la sangre manaba profusamente de la herida y corrió donde su hermano llorando.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe y apareció la madre de aquellos muchachos quien al ver la escena exclamo horrorizada-¡Santo Dios! ¡¿Que has hecho Johan?!

Como si volviera a la realidad repentinamente después de una espantosa pesadilla el joven Johan se encontró así mismo con el rostro cubierto de sudor, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda viendo a su madre de pie ante la puerta y su pequeña hermana sollozando en el suelo, al lado del cuerpo herido de su hermano mayor quien había perdido el conocimiento a causa del dolor provocado por la herida y la perdida de sangre.

-Tú no madre…-dijo con un murmullo apenas audible, más para sí mismo que para que le escucharán, al ver amarga tristeza y una profunda decepción en los ojos de su madre.

Siempre había sentido que para aquella familia a la que pertenecía, él no era importante, su hermano nunca había sido el compañero de juegos ideal cuando pequeños, siempre molestándole y burlándose de él, asiéndole bromas pesadas, como aquella vez cuando tenía seis años que por poco le cuesta la vida a causa de la imprudencia de su hermano, de no haber sido por Él…

En la víspera de nochebuena su padre les envió por leña para la chimenea a él y su hermano afuera de la casa, atrás de los establos, cuando llegaron a donde debería estar la leña, no encontraron nada y William le dijo-vayamos al bosque a buscar ramas secas que sirvan de leña o papá va molestarse si no llevamos nada- Johan tenía miedo de ir solo en la oscuridad del bosque y replico- porque no vamos y le decimos que no hay para que él o mamá vayan.

-Eres una gallina, lo que pasa es que tienes miedo y por lo que a mí respecta no voy a regresar con las manos vacías como si no fuera capaz de hacer algo tan simple.

Tomo el hacha que se encontraba reclinada contra el establo y echándosela al hombro se fue al bosque. Johan sintiendo que no podía verse como cobarde frente a su hermano mayor fue corriendo tras él, pero este ya le llevaba mucha ventaja y no lograba verlo pues no llevaron consigo nada para alumbrarse.

- ¡William! ¿Donde estas?- gritaba Johan sin poder ver nada mas allá de su nariz en la oscuridad. De pronto se dio cuenta que estaba perdido pues en cualquier dirección que volteaba todo era profunda negrura y troncos de árboles.

-Sigue el sonido de mi voz- le respondió su hermano

Johan lo siguió lo mejor que pudo hasta el borde un barranco en el que pudo distinguir un brillo metálico en el fondo.

– ¿Estas ahí abajo Will?

-Sí, resbale y el hacha se me soltó un poco más arriba de donde me encuentro. Ven aquí y ayúdame, al menos encontré leña.

-Pero es peligroso, ¿Cómo vamos a subir de vuelta?

-Tú hazme caso y ven.

El pequeño Johan comenzaba a deslizarse por la pared de roca cuidadosamente para evitar hacerse daño cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba por el cabello y del susto que llevo se soltó de la pared y fue a caer bruscamente hasta el fondo del barranco

-¡Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja!- se escucho la risa de William desde lo alto- si serás menso ¿como vas a regresar ahora ehh?

Fue entonces cuando un fuerte aullido que venía de lo profundo del bosque acalló las risas de William. Segundos después otros aullidos semejantes, provenientes de distintas direcciones se le unieron como en un tétrico coro que anunciaba peligro para aquel que los escuchará.

-¡Sacame ya de aquí Will! Tengo miedo…

-A callar Johan, no hagas ruido o los lobos te escucharán. Busca un árbol donde puedas subir y espera a que regrese con Papá.

-No te vayas Will, no me dejes, ¡Will!, ¡Will!, ¡¡Will!!- gritaba el pequeño pero era inútil, su hermano ya estaba lejos de ahí camino a la casa

Johan recogió el hacha que se encontraba cerca de él y busco en la oscuridad un árbol donde pudiera trepar pero todos eran pinos y las ramas comenzaban a varios metros del suelo. De nuevo los aullidos pero esta ves más cerca y también el sonido de pisadas en la hojarasca del bosque que indicaban que los lobos estaban acercándose. El miedo hizo que le fallaran las piernas y comenzó a temblar. Sentía en su corazón mucho miedo y ganas de echarse a llorar, pero aún con más fuerza sintió odio. Odio hacia su hermano que le había puesto en semejante situación solo por diversión. Se sorprendió de que tales fueran sus sentimientos en un momento así pero de algún modo aquel sentimiento le dio la fuerza para sobreponerse al pánico que sentía momentos antes y sin tomar en cuenta el hecho evidente de que dada su corta edad era presa fácil para aquellos depredadores nocturnos que se acercaban, se planto en el suelo hacha en mano aprestándose a luchar por su vida.

Uno a uno fueron apareciendo los animales, se trataba de cuatro enormes lobos. Las bestias comenzaron a rodear al pequeño niño que volteaba a uno y otro lado, esperando a que alguno de los animales se arrojara sobre él, para herirle con su hacha. Pero ninguno se movía, se limitaban a gruñir y a moverse alrededor del muchacho en círculos mostrando sus afilados dientes.

Entonces, cuando el que parecía ser el macho alfa de aquella manada se arrojo sobre el niño para morderlo, un haz de luz purpúrea cruzo por delante del pequeño y golpeó al lobo que comenzó a aullar de dolor al ser proyectado por el aire hasta estamparse contra un árbol mientras que al resto de los animales los envolvió una luz semejante que parecía surgir desde el suelo y mientras eran suspendidos en el aire por aquella extraña energía comenzaron a arder y su pelaje se envolvió en llamas. Pronto no quedo de aquel grupo ninguno animal con vida y fue entonces que apareció el salvador del pequeño Johan.

Se trataba de un hombre increíblemente alto y delgado, vestido con ropas de lo más elegantes. Llevaba una larga capa púrpura, como su traje, adornado con hilos de plata y botones del mismo material. Tenía unos enormes y profundos ojos negros y su rostro era liso y pálido, tanto que aquella blancura de piel parecía emitir algo de luz de la misma forma en que la luna refleja los rayos del sol y parece tener luz propia.

Se acerco al pequeño Johan e inclinándose para verle a la cara le habló.

-Eres un chico muy valiente, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Johan señor, pero dígame que fue lo que le hizo a los lobos.

-Magia mi pequeño valiente.

-Es decir que usted es un mago poderoso ¿verdad?, mi mamá también sabe usar la magia pero jamás le vi usar un poder como el suyo señor.

-Algo así Johan pero no se compara con tu fuerte espíritu.

-¿Mi espíritu?

-Así es, caminaba yo por este bosque rumbo a mi casa cuando pude sentir tu poderoso espíritu de combate y quise conocer al poseedor de semejante fuerza espiritual.

-Yo no soy fuerte.

-Tal vez no físicamente como los adultos pero tu espíritu se encendió hace unos instantes como jamás lo he podido sentir en otra persona, sin lugar a dudas que llegaras a ser un poderoso hechicero algún día con las enseñanzas de tu madre.

El corazón de Johan se hincho de orgullo y al recibir elogios de aquel hombre desconocido que pensaba en él como alguien de gran potencial, pero luego, tristemente le confesó:

-Mi madre nos ha dicho a mi hermano y a mí que no es posible que toda la gente desarrolle la habilidad de manejar los hechizos elementales de fuego y hielo como ella, que no es algo que se pueda enseñar sino que es algo innato.

-A veces los adultos son egoístas y recelosos y no quieren transmitir los conocimientos de aquellas cosas que los hacen sentir especiales aún cuando se trate de sus propios hijos pero sin duda que con el entrenamiento apropiado y la práctica algún día podrás ejecutar hechizos tan poderosos como el que use contra esos lobos para salvarte si ejercitas tu espíritu apropiadamente.

-¿Usted cree? Pero como puedo ejercitar mi espiritu de combate para hacerlo más fuerte.

-Odia Johan

-¿Odiar?

-Entre mayor sea tu odio el espíritu de combate se hará más fuerte y llegarás a ser invencible. Fue el odio lo que encendió tu espíritu hace un instante y me permitió sentir tu fuerza para encontrarte. Cuando los lobos te rodearon debes haber sentido como tu cuerpo entero se fortaleció y hasta esos animales lo percibieron por eso ninguno se desidia a atacarte. Puedo decirte que la intensidad de tu sentimiento de odio fue lo que los mantuvo a raya a las bestias hasta que llegue yo y se precipito una de las bestias pero fue por mi presencia.

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Johan y al meditarlo se convenció a sí mismo que las palabras de aquel hombre de piel blanca y lisa eran verdad.

El hombre busco algo en el bolsillo de su traje y saco de el un collar con un pendiente en el cual estaba engarzada una bella gema de color violeta. Era un exquisito trabajo de joyería y se lo puso al cuello al chiquillo.

-Quiero obsequiarte esto, se trata de una gema mística de gran poder que te ayudara a liberar todo tu potencial mágico, claro, con el tiempo pero debes de usarla siempre y prometerme que jamás le dirás a nadie como la obtuviste o la magia de la que esta imbuida se perderá.

-Lo prometo, y gracias poderoso mago por salvarme y por el regalo.

-Hasta luego mi pequeño valiente- así dijo el misterioso mago y pronto se perdió de vista en la oscuridad del bosque.

Johan aún se encontraba pensando en todo lo que le acababa de suceder y principalmente reflexionado en todo lo que el mago le había dicho y ni siquiera noto cuando su padre llego a su lado.

-Johan hijo ¿estas bien?

-¿Ehh? A sí, estoy bien papá sabes antes de que llegarás…

-Antes de que llegará ¿Qué cosa hijo?

Entonces Johan recordó su promesa tras ocultar el regalo del mago bajo sus ropas le dijo a su padre:

-Nada Pá, vamos a casa por favor

Trevor Belmont recogió el hacha del suelo y cargando a su hijo menor sobre sus hombros regreso a casa donde reprendió a los dos chicos por la travesura.

Sin embargo algo en su interior le hizo pensar a Johan que su padre le culpaba injustamente de lo sucedido principalmente a él. ¡A él! que había sido la víctima de la broma pesada de su hermano y sintió un profundo y oculto odio hacia su padre y su hermano.

**Capítulo III**

**La pérdida de un hijo**

De vuelta a 1492…

Johan salio huyendo de casa hacia el bosque y mientras corría escuchaba una voz que le llamaba.

-Johan…sígueme.

Desesperado y confundido como estaba en aquel momento no se pregunto siquiera a quien podría pertenecer aquella voz y la siguió durante horas en las que corrió sin parar aún cuando sentía desfallecer sin aliento pero algo dentro de él le impulsaba a seguir adelante hasta que llego a unas antiguas ruinas a las que su padre le había prohibido entrar pues le aseguraba que había terribles secretos en su interior. Era un lugar maldito pero si algún día era necesario él y su hermano tendrían que internarse en su interior por el bien de la humanidad, pero jamás le daba más detalles solo decía- Cuando sea el momento les hablare de los secretos de este sitio a ti y a tu hermano pero aún no llega ese día.

"Ese día" había llegado para Johan y pronto desapareció dejando tras de sí el umbral de la puerta.

……….

Mientras, lejos de ahí, su hermano se debatía entre la vida y la muerte por la herida provocada por el cuchillo que le había traspasado uno de los pulmones y casi le provoca que se ahogará en su propia sangre, pero su madre le había atendido a tiempo y logrado pararle la hemorragia y ahora solo estaba a su lado rogando al cielo que sucediera un milagro y su hijo sanará. La pequeña Sara también rezaba por la salud de su hermano y le pedía a Dios que su padre pronto llegará para que fuera a buscar a su hermano Johan que hacía horas había salido huyendo y no regresaba.

A la mañana siguiente William estaba mejor de salud y relataba a su padre lo sucedido:

-Yo solo trataba de provocar a Johan hiriendo su orgullo para que entrenará conmigo con el látigo Papá pero es un perezoso y prefiere pasarse el día holgazaneando y leyendo un extraño libro que trajo consigo una noche hace ya como tres semanas.

-No se que le habrás dicho a tu hermano William pero no es la manera de hacer las cosas, mira los resultados.

-Perdón Papá, tienes razón es solo que me desespera a veces que no sea como nosotros

-Tu hermano ciertamente es de carácter débil e introvertido pero es tu hermano y debes aceptarlo tal cual es y no intentar cambiarlo a la fuerza, debes cuidar de él, tu madre y tu hermana en mi ausencia hijo. William bajo la mirada y guardo silencio.

-Dime más acerca de ese libro, ¿donde esta?

-Lo deja bajo la cama envuelto en una tela.

Trevor saco el libro que estaba oculto bajo la cama y al retirar el trozo de tela que lo cubría su sorpresa fue mayúscula. En la portada del libro se encontraba un pentagrama invertido y en el interior encontró toda clase de sortilegios, hechizos, maldiciones y un apartado en lenguaje indescifrable con extraños símbolos que Trevor recordó haber visto antes y si mal no recordaba eran parte del oscuro ritual para resucitar al terrible enemigo jurado de su familia; Drácula.

De inmediato partió hacia las ruinas de Castlevania, la horrible mansión de Drácula donde años atrás su ahora amigo el pirata Grant Danusty, su esposa Syfa y Alucard, el mismísimo hijo del Conde, pelearon juntos para lograr derrotarlo.

Trevor recorrió solo el derruido castillo muchas veces a lo largo de varias semanas, lo mismo que el bosque en compañía de los aldeanos sin éxito y al cabo de tres meses con la mayor de las tristezas acepto la desaparición de Johan y el hecho de que posiblemente hubiese muerto y con resignación desistió de la búsqueda.

………..

**Capítulo IV**

**El secuestro**

Cinco años después de la desaparición de Johan Belmont tuvo lugar en Valaquia un gran evento. El clan Belmont que antiguamente fuera temido y exiliado de la región debido a los poderes sobrehumanos que parecían tener sus miembros, había sido redimido por el gran campeón justiciero y cazador de vampiros Trevor, quien veinte años antes, enfrento a Drácula; el oscuro señor de aquella región quien había vendido su alma al diablo siglos atrás, según decía la gente y desde entonces aterrorizaba a los pobladores del lugar quienes le rendían tributo y soportaban la tiranía de aquel monstruo que se alimentaba con la sangre humana de las doncellas del pueblo y disponía de todo y todos como mejor le parecía.

Trevor, en compañía de un grupo de héroes, entró en Castlevania y tras una terrible lucha logró destruir al vampiro y liberar de su dominio a toda Europa que se encontraba asolada.

Aquel día los nobles del Rumania y todo el pueblo de Valaquia se habían reunido para asistir a la ceremonia de transferencia del legendario "Vampire Killer" el arma con la que Trevor derrotara a Drácula y que ahora pasaría a manos de su hijo William, quien estaba listo para tomar su lugar como el próximo cazador de vampiros que, se mantendría vigilante ante el posible retorno del vampiro.

Todo era alegría y felicidad en aquella mañana hasta que la ceremonia se vio suspendida ante un horrible suceso. La familia Belmont había recibido una carta sellada con la marca de Vlad Tepes en la que se les informaba que, la menor de la familia, Sara, de trece años de edad y que había sido enviada a un internado en Italia para continuar su educación, había sido raptada y se encontraba cautiva en Castlevania y si querían recuperarla con vida debían ir al castillo a rescatarla sí es que se atrevían, decía la carta lanzando un desafío final.

Así es como la familia Belmont entera, se dirigio al castillo del "Empalador" aceptando el reto. William portando el "Vampire Killer" y a su lado sus padres Trevor y Syfa quienes estaban abatidos por la noticia y deseaban recuperar a su pequeña hija.

La lucha entre el bien y el mal estaba por comenzar una vez más y solo Dios sabe si el clan de los Belmont pueda salir airoso de nuevo por el bien de la humanidad…….

**Capítulo V**

**El coliseo**

La lucha con el gigantesco Golem de roca había sido terriblemente desgastante para los Belmont. Trevor y Syfa descansaban reclinados el uno contra el otro mientras permanecían sentados en el suelo; su hijo William en cambio estaba eufórico y satisfecho consigo mismo al haber encontrado el punto débil del monstruo, que ahora era una enorme pila de escombro después de que William golpeara el núcleo mágico que lo animaba con su látigo.

-Papá y Mamá, será mejor que ustedes descansen un poco mientras que yo iré a explorar un poco más delante.

-Este es el coliseo del castillo hijo, estamos apenas a mitad del camino y fuera mejor no separarnos. Es muy fácil perderse en un lugar tan grande y también tú necesitas descansar un poco antes de poder enfrentar a otro adversario como el que acabamos de vencer.

William siempre había sido impetuoso y poco prudente así que sin hacer caso de las palabras de su padre se alejo caminando sin volver el rostro y solo dijo

-Estaré bien, volveré por ustedes en media hora…- y desapareció por uno de los accesos a la arena.

Apenas hubo cruzado el umbral y la reja que sellaba el acceso se cerró; instantáneamente, lo mismo sucedió con todas las demás que había, dejando a Trevor y Syfa encerrados. Una risa siniestra inundo el lugar.

-Ha llegado la hora de mi venganza- dijo una voz proveniente del trono desde el que Drácula presenciaba los combates de la arena, en la que ponía a luchar a simples pueblerinos contra sus criaturas infernales, que los masacraban horriblemente para deleite de su Amo.

-¡Muéstrate maldito! -gritaba William desde el otro lado del enrejado sintiéndose impotente de auxiliar a sus padres que estaban tan débiles.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Trevor sereno- esa no es la voz de Drácula

El ser no respondió, pero sus risas se hicieron más estentóreas, deliberadamente burlonas y con un considerable aire de satisfacción y placer que resultaban exasperantes para William. Su padre en cambio no pareció inmutarse y permanecía escuchando pacientemente, hasta que el personaje encapuchado dejo de reírse y se aproximo al borde del palco para ser visto.

Se trataba de un hombre con una capucha que le cubría desde la cabeza a los pies semejante a la de La Muerte, inmortal aliado de Drácula pero este individuo era sin lugar a dudas un hombre. Llevaba el rostro cubierto por una máscara que representaba los iconos del teatro griego, en una mitad del rostro la tragedia con la expresión triste mientras que en el otro la comedia con la sonrisa.

-Conoce a tu adversario final Trevor Belmont, un viejo amigo…

Entonces de otro punto, en las gradas del coliseo apareció Grant Danusty, el pirata acróbata que un par de décadas antes luchará al lado de Trevor y Syfa para derrotar a Drácula y vengar a su familia.

-Hola Trevor, hace tiempo que no les veía a ti y a tu esposa, es una lástima que la situación no sea la mejor para ninguno de nosotros.

Syfa sorprendida exclamo antes de que Trevor pudiera responder- Es que ¿acaso piensas matarnos Grant? No puedo creerlo, ¿Por qué?

-Ya perdí a mi familia una vez y no pienso permitir que suceda de nuevo.

-Explícate mejor Grant- dijo Trevor.

Grant no respondió y se limito a sacar sus letales dagas preparándose para pelear.

Trevor no llevaba consigo más arma que algunas botellas de agua bendita que sería inútil usar contra Grant, su cuchillo y el hacha que tantas veces le había librado de ataques de criaturas voladoras. Su hijo William trato de lanzarle a su padre el "Vampire Killer" pero repentinamente sintió que no podía mover su cuerpo y el hombre de cara blanca que había ayudado a Johan años atrás en el bosque, apareció detrás de él y parecía haberle lanzado una maldición que le privaba del control de su cuerpo. El látigo se desprendió de su cinturón y cruzando el aire fue a dar a los pies del hombre de la máscara.

-¡Comiencen!- les grito y Grant se abalanzó empuñando sus armas contra Trevor y dio principio la lucha entre los dos caza-vampiros.

-No intervengas Syfa- le dijo Trevor a su amada- Grant no esta bajo el control de ningún sortilegio, esta es su decisión y tal vez pagué un precio más alto del que cree por ella.

El sonido del metal chocando con fuerza fue lo siguiente que se escucho cuando el hacha sagrada y las dagas de Grant chocaron en una lucha de poder a poder. Mientras tanto el vampiro-hechicero que había atrapado a William por sorpresa y le había inmovilizado traspaso la reja como si no estuviera y se precipito sobre Syfa volando. Ella también comenzó a levitar y antes de ser alcanzada por las manos del vampiro que se proponía morderla lanzó su hechizo congelante contra él, pero el vampiro elevándose por encima del ataque mágico a gran velocidad se desplazo sobre este y al quedar justo sobre la cabeza de Syfa le lanzó una esfera de energía oscura que la hizo caer al suelo. Esto distrajo la atención de Trevor por un segundo, para quien la pelea de su querida Syfa no había pasado desapercibida y eso fue suficiente para que Grant, lograra alcanzarle con una de sus dagas que cortó la piel del héroe en el muslo derecho y le hizo perder el equilibrio.

Mientras el hombre de la máscara había recogido del suelo el "Vampire Killer" y lo registraba minuciosamente con la mirada, luego se lo anudo a la cintura y siguió viendo la lucha.

Grant había intentado caerle por la espalda a Trevor cuando este cayo al suelo, pero rápidamente se reincorporo y girándose sobre sí mismo mientras se levantaba, con un violento tajo de su hacha le corto el brazo izquierdo a Grant que había tratado de rematarlo en el suelo con su daga.

El pirata lanzó un terrible alarido de dolor pero sobreponiéndose, se llevo la daga que llevaba en la mano derecha a la boca para sujetarla con los dientes y con la derecha libre tomo la daga que había perdido y se la guardo en la ropa, para luego haciendo uso de su habilidad para trepar por cualquier superficie rocosa trepo por una columna de piedra y desde ahí trato de recuperar el aliento. Trevor mientras tanto al ver huir a su adversario arrancó un trozo de tela de sus ropas y haciéndolo jirones se lo anudo fuertemente sobre la herida para evitar perder sangre pues el corte había sido profundo además de que sabía de antemano que aquellas dagas estaban envenenadas y tarde o temprano le acarreaban la muerte a quien fuera herido con ellas; solo pedía a Dios que le diera fuerzas y vida para lograr sacar de aquella pesadilla a su amada y sus hijos.

**Capitulo VI**

**Olrox**

El veneno comenzaba a hacer efecto y Trevor comenzó a sentir una fuerte fiebre y a sudar copiosamente. También Grant se había atendido a sí mismo lo mejor que pudo la herida y de nuevo comenzó el ataque contra Trevor; esta vez trato de ser más astuto y primero lanzó una de sus dagas directo a la cabeza de su amigo y mientras este la esquivaba volvió a escalar por la columna esta vez hasta llegar al techo y comenzó a desplazarse por una viga procurando ocultarse de la vista de Trevor para ganar tiempo y dejar que el veneno hiciera lo suyo.

Mientras, Syfa que se había recuperado del ataque del vampiro había creado varías esferas de luz que giraban a su alrededor y la protegían de los ataques de energía oscura del vampiro y lo mantenían a raya. Ella tampoco podía dejar de preocuparse por la pelea de Trevor y noto que había sido herido y que Grant no estaba a la vista, sin embargo su amado esposo seguía en guardia por lo que el enemigo de él debía estar oculto en algún sitio, acechando. Fue entonces que lo descubrió, estaba sobre las vigas del techo y se disponía a saltar desde lo alto para asestar el golpe final a Trevor a traición y entonces ella envió las esferas de energía con las que se estaba protegiendo de la magia oscura del vampiro, para iluminar el techo y que así su amado descubriera a su enemigo oculto obteniendo un doble efecto.

Grant se había lanzado ya sobre Trevor cuando las esferas de luz aparecieron y le cegaron; entonces Trevor al descubrirlo en el aire cayendo sobre él, salto fuera de su alcancé y le lanzo su hacha, que se enterró en el pecho de Grant y termino así con su existencia.

Desgraciadamente el esfuerzo de Syfa le dejo a ella desprotegida y el vampiro-hechicero empleo el hechizo que en el pasado dio muerte a los lobos del bosque, pero esta vez lo lanzo con mayor fuerza y mientras Syfa se veía rodeada por aquella luz purpúrea que emergía del suelo y sus ropas comenzaban a incendiarse, algo semejante al rostro de la muerte surgió también desde el suelo. Una horrible Calavera atravesó el haz de luz aprisionando en sus fauces el espíritu de Syfa, su forma espiritual, un fiel reflejo de su cuerpo físico pero inmaterial, arrastrándolo fuera del cuerpo de la heroína de vuelta al pórtico infernal por donde había parecido para cerrarse para siempre al desaparecer el haz de luz púrpura y dejando tras de sí el cuerpo en llamas de la sacerdotisa.

Trevor sintió que el corazón se le apretaba fuertemente dentro del pecho al ver como había muerto su amada a tan solo unos metros de él, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

El vampiro satisfecho con su felonía comenzó a burlarse del dolor del caza-vampiros y se presento así mismo –Antes de morir escucha bien el nombre del vampiro que logró lo que Drácula pese a su poder jamás consiguió y eso es acabar contigo y toda tu estirpe cazador; ¡Olrox! El Magnífico, es tu ejecutor y el de toda la raza de futuras generaciones Belmont.

Entonces el vampiro lanzo un rayo de energía oscura de su mano hacia William que permanecía aún tras el enrejado sin poder moverse pero consiente de todo lo que había estado sucediendo y al recibir el ataque salio proyectado hacia atrás para perderse en las tinieblas del corredor donde permaneció inconsciente.

La figura con la máscara grito entonces a Olrox- ¡espera! él era mío.

-A callar marioneta inútil, eras mi carta final de triunfo pero ahora que la victoria es mía haz perdido tu valor- y lanzo la misma maldición que usará con William contra el encapuchado y ya no pudo moverse.

Trevor ni siquiera había prestado atención a que sus enemigos estaban discutiendo. Se encontraba de rodillas junto al cuerpo carbonizado de su amada y las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, el tiempo le parecía que se había detenido pero cuando vio que también su hijo William era asesinado, volvió a la realidad y la tristeza se transformo en cólera. Unas flamas azul-verdoso comenzaron a emanar de sus puños cerrados y apretados con una furia irrefrenable; el cuerpo le temblaba y en su interior, sintió hervir la sangre por un fuego más poderoso que el de las llamas del infierno que le consumía y que no cesaría hasta destruir con sus propias manos al culpable de su dolor.

Olrox al ver aquel milagro de las flamas en los puños del cazador hasta hacia unos momentos moribundo sintió pánico, y utilizando su invocación más poderosa creo un portal del que salían por docenas terribles espíritus malignos que atacaron a Trevor pero éste era ya como los genios berserkers, un demonio de furia imparable.

Rompió un par de las botellas de agua bendita que llevaba consigo con las manos y se roció con ellas y después comenzó a lanzar otras más hacia las vigas y el techo del coliseo y cuando se rompían el agua se esparcía de manera que parecía estar lloviendo y al contacto de tan solo una gota los espíritus eran destruidos.

El vampiro comenzó a volar hacia atrás para huir de la lluvia sagrada y lanzo de nuevo aquel hechizo con el que había asesinado a Syfa pero por triplicado y mientras se ejecutaba comenzó a concentrar el resto de la energía oscura que le quedaba en una esfera de mafia gigantesca para aplastar con ella al caza-vampiros legendario.

Trevor atravesó corriendo los rayos de luz pese a que le quemaban terriblemente la piel y su ropa, era como una antorcha viviente pero no le importaba, todo lo que deseaba en aquel momento era tener en sus manos al asesino de su familia.

Al fin Olrox lanzo la esfera de energía concentrada que había reunido de frente contra Trevor que corría directamente hacia él. De un poderoso salto pasó por encima de la esfera de energía y una vez en el aire se giro con un mortal para caer por atrás del vampiro y con las manos unidas y envueltas en aquel fuego azul-verdoso le propinó un golpe en la cabeza de tal magnitud que le abrió el cráneo y la negra sangre comenzó a manar a raudales.

Olrox se dio media vuelta mal herido y tambaleándose para tratar de encarar a su agresor pero Trevor no le dio tregua alguna. Lo golpeo con el puño derecho con tal fuerza que le zafo la mandíbula de su posición y con la izquierda lo sujeto para evitar que saliera volando por los aires con el impacto y después con ambas manos lo azoto contra el suelo de la arena.

Mientras lo tenía en el suelo le aplasto el rostro con la bota y de un enorme salto se elevo hasta el techo para luego caer pesadamente sobre el pecho del vampiro que vomito sangre en gran cantidad.

Ahí en el suelo se encontraba Olrox El Magnífico que ahora parecía una masa amorfa de carne, semejante a un insecto aplastado.

Trevor se puso sobre el para evitarle cualquier intento de escape y con las manos aún cubiertas por las flamas comenzó a apretarle el cuello mientras el vampiro en un esfuerzo desesperado trataba de quitarse las manos de Trevor de encima sujetándolo por las muñecas pero era inútil era como sí un niño tratará de librarse de un adulto. Por fin el cuello cedió a la presión de las manos y se rompió, pero Trevor solamente le soltó para dejar caer sobre el mal trecho rostro una lluvia de golpes. Aún cuando los vampiros son capaces de sanar rápidamente de las heridas físicas no le era posible recuperarse del daño que Trevor le había hecho y verdaderamente agonizaba.

De entre sus ropas, Trevor sacó una pequeña cruz que llevaba al cuello y elevando una plegaria al cielo la puso en alto, por encima de su cabeza y del pequeño crucifijo salio una poderosa luz que inundo todo el coliseo y redujo lo que quedaba de Olrox a cenizas.

**Capitulo VII**

**Revelaciones**

Alucard recorría el castillo a toda velocidad bajo la forma de un enorme lobo gris; había visto una poderosa luz surgir del coliseo y ahí era donde se libraba la batalla seguramente. Aún podía sentir la esencia Belmont dispersa por el castillo y el sitio más cercano donde podía oler la sangre humana eran las mazmorras de la parte alta del castillo donde, Olrox encerraba a los humanos con los que experimentaba sus artes oscuros de alquimia y hechicería.

Olrox había sido uno de los tutores de Alucard cuando éste era aún muy joven, de hecho cuando sus poderes vampíricos despertaron, a la edad de veinticuatro años y le revelaron que su sangre estaba maldita con el Don Oscuro de su Padre así como quien era realmente, Olrox, y su antiguo tutor el Master Librarian, le orientaron y ayudaron a asimilar la verdad sobre su identidad y origen, pues su madre con quien había permanecido la mayor parte de su niñez jamás le contó nada, hasta el funesto día en que a causa de las atrocidades de su Padre, fuera hecha prisionera por una turba de aldeanos y quemada en la hoguera acusada de ser una bruja y consorte del diablo.

De Olrox había aprendido a usar sus poderes de vampiro tales como la metamorfosis en diversas bestias así como en niebla. También le enseño a usar los hechizos básicos de su Padre, Drácula, y a esgrimir la espada. Siempre le había tenido gran aprecio, así como al viejo Bibliotecario que había cuidado de él cuando perdió a su madre y le crió dentro de los confines de la biblioteca hasta que Olrox apareció y demando la tutela del pequeño Alucard.

Ahí encontró a la pequeña Sara Belmont en compañía de una mujer, que resulto ser la esposa de Grant y que se encontraba en cinta. Con la promesa de regresar por ellas, las dejo en la celda que estaban, no sin antes, proteger la cerradura con la señal de la cruz y entregar a Sara un mechón de su cabello.

-Sí alguien viene y trata de hacedles daño, mostradle este mechón de cabello y decidle que estáis bajo la protección del propietario.

Luego se retiro de frente a la celda y adoptando de nuevo la forma de lobo, siguió su camino. Mientras que se transformaba, se percató que la esencia vital de sus antiguos amigos había desaparecido y corrió más velozmente que antes…

- Syfa, Grant, yo me encargare de vengar sus muertes sea quien sea el enemigo...

…………

Trevor Belmont estaba exhausto por el esfuerzo, pero en paz por haber podido vengar la muerte de su esposa. Pero aún quedaba el misterioso encapuchado.

Libre de la magia de Olrox que le impedía moverse, el encapuchado salto del palco a la arena y se planto frente a Trevor que seguía de rodillas en el suelo.

-Ahora es nuestro turno de medir fuerzas ¿eh?...esperaba que William pudiera ser testigo de nuestro combate para después matarlo también a él, sería más divertido, pero el estúpido de Olrox lo arruinó.

-¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi hijo? ¿Y quién eres?

-Tanto he cambiado que no te es posible reconocerme- hizo una pausa y luego continuo- ¡Basta de charlas! Toma tú látigo y veamos si todavía sabes como usarlo viejo.

El tipo arrojo el "Vampire Killer" a un lado de Trevor y saco un látigo semejante de entre sus ropas, solo que el arma despedía una energía maligna tan poderosa que hubiese hecho temblar a cualquier persona común con solo verlo. El héroe recogió su viejo látigo y se puso de pie haciendo un esfuerzo final por terminar con todo aquello.

-No se quien seas pero cesa de provocarme o terminarás igual que ese vampiro amigo tuyo.

-Espera Padre, yo seré el oponente de ese individuo.

Nuevamente apareció tras la reja William Belmont que recuperado de la maldición lanzada por Olrox (posiblemente debido al poder de la cruz) volvía con fuerzas renovadas en auxilio de su padre. Con un movimiento de su mano, el personaje con la capucha abrió la reja y permitió que William entrara. Tomo el látigo de manos de su padre y lo llevo hasta donde estaba una columna de piedra para que descansara.

-¡Esto es lo que yo deseaba! Vamos Will, toma las armas de tu padre y comencemos de una buena vez.

William se puso en guardia y cautelosamente se acercaba a su enemigo estudiándolo.

-Solías ser más atrevido según recuerdo, pero ya que no tienes el valor de empezar el ataque lo haré yo.

Con un ademán el personaje de la máscara hizo que algunas de las antorchas que alumbraban el lugar salieran disparadas por los aires contra William que las destrozo con su látigo tan pronto las tuvo al alcancé. Su oponente mientras tanto saco de atrás de su capa una especie de boomerang con afiladas navajas y que parecía estar impregnado de sangre seca, se lo lanzo y fue tras de el, corriendo para atacar con su látigo a William.

Como defensa William arrojo su cuchillo para bloquear el ataque del boomerang, pero no tuvo la misma suerte al tratar de evitar los ataques con el látigo, que le alcanzo en el brazo izquierdo y cerca del rostro, donde recibió una herida en la mejilla con el aire que genero el rápido movimiento.

-Eres muy lento William- se burlaba la figura- Y te admiras de pertenecer al clan de los famosos caza-vampiros Belmont… No me hagas reír.

Una vez más, el encapuchado agito el látigo e hirió a William en una pierna y después se lo enredo en la otra para tirar de él y derribarlo. Salto en el aire para caer sobre él con todo su peso y William pensó tener una oportunidad.

-¡Prueba esto maldito!- y le arrojo una botella de agua bendita que se estrelló en la máscara y le provoco un fuerte daño a su dueño que cayo bruscamente en el suelo revolviéndose de dolor.

- Te lo merecías infeliz, esto es solo el principio de tu sufrimiento.

William se puso de pie y se le acercó para golpearle con su látigo, cuando el encapuchado sorpresivamente saco una daga y apunto estuvo de cortar a William en el vientre si no es porque éste alcanzo a reaccionar y salto hacia atrás. No obstante el rápido movimiento del encapuchado le dio un buen susto y alcanzo a cortarle la ropa.

-Me temo que eso no funcionará conmigo Will -se mofó la figura enmascarada.

La máscara se había roto parcialmente y el tipo se puso en pie sin mayor daño que algunas pequeñas cortadas en la parte del rostro que le quedo al descubierto; donde los restos de la botella le habían alcanzado.

Consternado por el hecho de que el agua bendita no lo afectara y encolerizado por las burlas de su rival, William blandió su látigo una vez más y lanzo golpe tras golpe contra su enemigo, pero éste los evitaba fácilmente y cuando devolvió el ataque puso en serios problemas a William para contenerlo. Trevor presenciaba la escena meditabundo al ver la maestría con la que el misterioso hombre manejaba su látigo y predecía los movimientos de William, hasta que por fin, con un elaborado movimiento logró chasquear el látigo cerca del oído de su oponente dejándolo aturdido, y luego, con un movimiento de muñeca, giro de tal forma el látigo que antes de contraerlo, golpeo al encapuchado en la mano derecha produciéndole una herida y consiguiendo que soltará su arma.

Sin perder el tiempo, el hombre de la máscara recito algunas palabras en lenguaje arcano y las gárgolas de piedra que permanecían a los lados del trono cobraron vida; y la piedra se volvió carne y remontando en vuelo atacaron a William. Luego sacó una botella de entre sus ropas y mientras William lidiaba con las criaturas aladas, vertió el contenido de la misma sobre la herida que tenía en la mano y esta se cerró casi instantáneamente.

Recogió su látigo y tranquilamente se encamino hacia donde el caza-vampiros, acababa de herir mortalmente a una de las gárgolas con su látigo y la otra ardía en llamas al ser rociada con agua bendita.

-Bien hecho Will, pero eso solo era un entretenimiento mientras reorganizaba mi ataque, así que, ahora comenzará tu tortura.

-Deja de llamarme con tanta familiaridad, como si me conocieras, maldito. Sigamos peleando hasta que solo uno de los dos quede con vida.

-Si es lo que deseas…prepárate a morir.

El encapuchado conjuro sobre William la maldición con la que antes Olrox lo inmovilizara, y él joven cazador de vampiros quedo a su merced.

-Dime Will, ¿Qué se siente que te traten como si fueras un juguete? ¿Te agrada? Y ¿que me dices que otro más fuerte que tú, tome tus cosas sin que puedas hacer nada, excepto observar con impotencia?

El guerrero oscuro se aproximo hasta donde estaba William y le quito de la mano el "Vampire Killer" y una vez armado con los dos látigos, tomo su distancia y comenzó a dar de golpes con ambos sobre William, abriéndole la carne a cada impacto. Brazos, piernas, pecho e incluso la cara, comenzaron cubrirse de heridas y sangrar, mientras que la figura encapuchada se reía con locura y con cada momento que pasaba, aumentaba su frenesí y la fuerza de sus golpes.

-¡Basta ya Johan!- grito con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban Trevor Belmont.

La figura encapuchada detuvo su carnicería.

El hombre dio media vuelta para mirar a los ojos a Trevor, que yacía reclinado en la columna de piedra en que lo había dejado su hijo, y; con una voz sonora y profunda en la que había algo de respeto dijo:

-…Al fin me haz reconocido, Padre- se quito la máscara que le tapaba el rostro y removió la capucha que le cubría la cabeza.

**Capítulo VIII**

**La batalla final**

El coliseo se encontraba en completo silencio y las llamas de las antorchas que lo alumbraban parecían danzar alegremente en sus sitios ajenas al odio, la muerte, el dolor y la angustia de los tres hombres que estaban en la arena. William al borde de la inconciencia por causa del castigo que su hermano le había inflingido, mientras que padre e hijo simplemente se observaban en silencio.

- Dime ahora que opinas del menor de tus hijos, Padre. ¿Te complace ver en lo que me he convertido?

-Nunca me complacería que uno de mis hijos se volviera un ser sin corazón, ni alma. ¿Por qué le haz hecho esto a tu propia sangre? Es que ¿no sentiste nada cuando tu madre fue asesinada por ese detestable vampiro?

-Alguna vez la amé más que a nada en el mundo y a ti te admiraba enormemente por tu valor y fuerza pero jamás me supieron valorar, siempre fue William, el primogénito, el favorito y todo el amor de ambos era para él. Mientras que para mí no había nada, ni un abrazo, ni un consejo, ¿acaso alguna vez te diste cuenta de lo bien que me hubiera hecho una palmada en el hombro o que me escucharas cuando tenía un problema? ¡No! Entonces porque ha de importarme si vive o muere quien jamás tuvo tiempo para mí.

-¿De que estas hablando hijo?-exclamo Trevor.

-¡No me llames así! Olrox fue más mi padre de lo que jamás lo fuiste tú, pese a que al final también resulto que yo no le importaba así que se merece que lo destruyeras.

-Jamás tu madre o yo hicimos diferencias en el trato hacia ustedes o Sara, a todos les amamos por igual y si alguna vez te hice sentir mal por algo que dije o pensaste que no te amábamos y estabas solo te pido perdón hijo mío.

-Es demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas padre, jamás me escuchaste cuando te decía que Will era malvado conmigo y ahora tus patéticas disculpas no hacen más que incrementar mi odio. El odio padre es la causa de que yo sea más fuerte que tú hijito predilecto, encontré que si el amor no era para mi tal vez el odio me fortalecería.

-Mientes…te engañas a ti mismo con eso que haz dicho Johan. El odio puede hacerte fuerte un momento mientras lo alimentes con lo bueno que hay en ti pero cuando lo consuma todo como el fuego, no quedará más que un profundo vacío en tu interior y cuando eso pase desearás que llegue la muerte lo más pronto posible par acabar con tu miseria.

- ¡¿Miseria?!- exclamo con un falso aire de desconcierto el menor de los Belmont.

-Así es, y con negarlo solo te niegas a ti mismo ya que tu familia ha dejado de importante.

-Dejemos que nuestras armas decidan quien de los dos esta en lo cierto…- y Johan le arrojo el "Vampire Killer" a su padre.

- No peleare contigo Johan, si crees que tu alma descansará tomando mi vida puedes hacerlo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo más allá de todo límite humano William se libero del encantamiento y corrió a interponerse entre su hermano y su padre.

- No te lo permitiré Johan, si dices que te hice tanto daño toma mi vida pero no la de nuestro padre- y William se planto frente a su hermano con las brazos abiertos dispuesto a recibir el golpe mortal de su hermano.

- ¡Quitate estorbo!- y con un movimiento de su mano izquierda mando por los aires a William que se estrello contra la pared del coliseo, desmayándose al golpearse la cabeza al caer en el suelo.

-Ahora padre ¡defiéndete! Solo creeré en tus palabras si logras derrotarme.

-Sí así debe ser…- y Trevor recogiendo el látigo del piso lanzó un poderoso golpe contra Johan. Éste lo evito contraatacando con su propio látigo y ambos se entrelazaron con el movimiento.

Trevor estaba muy debilitado pero aún así logró jalar a Johan con todo y látigo para proyectarlo contra una columna. Johan trató de recuperarse de inmediato pero antes de que lo consiguiera su padre ya estaba sobre él empuñando el látigo y listo para propinarle un golpe con el mismo pero, se detuvo…

-No puedo hacerlo- se dijo Trevor- desiste de esta locura Johan, eres mi hijo y me duele más a mí que a ti tener que lástimarte.

-¡Cobarde!-grito Johan al tiempo que lanzaba un feroz latigazo que término alcanzando a su padre en pleno pecho y la sangre broto de la herida.

Entonces apareció Alucard.

-¡Trevooor!- se oyo un eco que repetía la misma palabra una y otra vez.

De espaldas al suelo y con el rostro mirando al cielo como en busca de respuestas yacía el legendario cazador de vampiros que años antes destruyera al oscuro Señor de Castlevania, ahora agonizando a causa de uno de sus propios hijos.

-¡Edipo debíais llevad por nombre!- exclamo con voz apagada y apretando los dientes para contener la ira, Alucard, mientras levantaba a Trevor del suelo.

-Esta hechizado Alucard…eso debe ser…ayúdalo por favor, te lo suplico…libéralo…- y esas fueron las últimas palabras que salieran de la boca de Trevor Belmont, cuyo ultimo deseo fue que Alucard salvara el alma de su hijo Johan.

"Descansa en paz hijo mío…"

Alucard miro a su alrededor y vio los cuerpos de sus viejos amigos Syfa y Grant, y también el cuerpo tendido pero aún con vida de William Belmont y penso para sí

"Aún hay esperanza para la casa de los Belmont aún cuando…"

-¿Quién eres tú para interferir con mis asuntos?

-…Tu verdugo.

Sin decir, más Alucard desenfundo la espada y antes de que Johan alcanzara a reaccionar, apareció detrás de el y le dejo caer la espada como si tratará de partirlo en dos verticalmente. Johan interpuso la cadena de su látigo pero no fue capaz de soportar el ataque de Alucard y se trozó al contacto, para después evaporarse de las manos de su dueño.

Johan no perdió el tiempo y corrió para recoger el "Vampire Killer" y con el hacer frente a agresor.

-¿Acaso eres tú Drácula?

-Soy su hijo- respondió- ¿Porqué habéis matado a vuestra propia familia?

-Tú deberías entenderme mejor que nadie, siendo que tu mismo colaboraste en la destrucción de tu padre hace dos décadas.

-….

-Vaya, parece que toque una fibra sensible ¿ehh?

-Ríndete. En consideración a vuestro padre os daré una oportunidad.

Johan llevaba consigo algunas redomas con agua bendita que, había conseguido solo en caso de que tuviera que enfrentarse con Olrox, pues aunque lo apreciaba por haberle recogido en su momento de crisis y haber sido su maestro en las artes oscuras, jamás confío verdaderamente en él. Lo consideraba una herramienta, un medio para sus fines de la misma forma en que Olrox más tarde, le demostrará a él lo mismo. Con la redoma oculta en la mano izquierda y sosteniendo el "Vampire Killer" con la otra se puso en guardia.

-Nunca me rendiría. Menos ahora, que estoy tan cerca de mi objetivo; y mi venganza esta completa.

Johan ataco con un fuerte golpe de látigo que se estrelló sobre el escudo familiar de Alucard y pareció como sí se hubiera escuchado un trueno, mientras que Alucard con la espada en su vaina parecía musitar algo tras el escudo. Repentinamente desapareció en un haz de luz amarillenta y la misma luz surgio a varios metros atrás de Johan y de ella, salieron tres bolas de fuego, mientras Alucard se materializaba. Johan deshizo el fuego con el látigo de su padre y luego lanzó detrás la redoma que fue a estrellarse contra la capa de Alucard que alcanzo a cubrirse con ella. El ataque con la redoma no fue del todo inofensivo, pues donde le había empapado el agua, Alucard sintió que le quemaba la piel. Entonces mientras se encontraba malherido, Johan volvio a atacar con el "Vampire Killer" y con una serie de látigazos despojo a Alucard de su espada y le lástimo el rostro.

Sí se hubiese tratado de un arma ordinaria las heridas en la mano y el rostro de Alucard hubiesen sanado casi inmediatamente de ser abiertas. Pero las cualidades del "Vampire Killer" lo hacían un arma santa capaz de provocar un enorme daño en todo aquello que tuviera algo de maldad. El legado vampírico de Alucard lo traicionaba.

-¿Cuál es ese objetivo?-pregunto Alucard tranquilamente pesé al daño sufrido.

- Convertirme en el más grande y unico cazador de vampiros, y una vez doblegado el poder del mal reclamar mi lugar como Amo y Señor de Valaquia; de ser necesario a la fuerza, convirtiendo a los habitantes de este castillo en mí legión de soldados. Una vez sometidos los pueblos de Rumania bajo mi poder, expandiré mi reino hasta que todo el mundo me pertenezca.

"Uno más enloquecido por la sed de poder y consumido por el deseo de venganza y el odio…Me recuerda a mí padre…Posiblemente la sangre de él sea fuerte en este muchacho"

Alucard tiro su escudo y camino serenamente hacia donde estaba Johan. Éste interpreto el gesto como un acto de rendición pero estaba equivocado…

-Así que vienes a morir desarmado- le dijo al tiempo que arrojaba la maldición que paralizará a William momentos antes. Alucard no dio un paso más.

-Por el contrario…aquí termina esto.

El cuerpo de Alucard empezó a desvanecerse, hasta que solo quedó una niebla de color dorado que se acercaba hacia Johan. La niebla comenzó a cubrirlo y a entrar dentro de él por la boca y nariz e incluso por los poros de su cuerpo asfixiándolo pues se trataba de un gas terriblemente toxico. Desesperado comenzó a gritar y a luchar con el aire contra el que nada podía hacer, mientras la niebla flotaba alrededor suyo en todas direcciones. Las piernas le fallaron y Johan se desplomo, su cara había adoptado un rictus de dolor y frustración que habían borrado completamente los rasgos humanos. Cuando dejo de moverse solo quedo una horrible caricatura de lo que fuera Johan Belmont.

…………

William Belmont despertó en el muro exterior del castillo con el cuerpo vendado y a su lado estaba su pequeña hermana y una mujer desconocida. Bajo el arco de la puerta principal del castillo se encontraba una figura alta y gallarda vestida de negro y dorado. Llevaba una larga capa de terciopelo rojo y tenía los ojos grises, fijos en el horizonte, mientras que el viento agitaba sus abundantes cabellos blancos. No había la menor grandeza ominosa en su rostro de finas y delicadas facciones, ni altivez en su porte que causara miedo o humillación. Solo le envolvía un aura de nobleza y serenidad.

Antes que William dijera nada, el hombre de la capa roja extendio la mano y le entregó el "Vampire Killer".

-Este es, el legado de vuestro padre, aseguraos de que no muera la tradición y que esta arma santa, pase de generación en generación para proteger al mundo de la maldad.

-¿Que hay de mi padre y mi hermano?

-No hay nada más de valioso para vos o vuestra hermana en este castillo…regresad a vuestro hogar y tratad de vivir en el futuro; y olvidaos del pasado.

Algo en las palabras y la voz de aquel extraño hombre convencieron a William, quien tomo el látigo, a su hermana y la mujer desconocida consigo y sin volver la vista atrás, se alejo de Castlevania…por ahora.

**FIN**


End file.
